


Little Sister (and other children)

by KelAlannan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Space Husbands, space dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelAlannan/pseuds/KelAlannan
Summary: "Good luck, little sister."In a brief respite on Yavin IV, the Rogue One crew talk about should-have-beens and how war doesn't spare the young.





	

When the stolen Imperial ship reached Yavin IV, five tired, drenched, and heartsore humans (and one droid at peak function) disembarked. Three of those humans looked around warily, one leaned on his staff and listened to the bustle of a rebel base, and one strode off confidently to greet the Rebel leaders.

Mon Mothma greeted them warmly on the tarmac. "Ms. Erso, I am pleased to see you back, but I am most sorry for your loss. And you must be our pilot. What is your name?"

"B- Bodhi Rook, ma'am."

"Pilot Rook, our greatest thanks are with you for your courage. " She turned then to Chirrut and Baze. "I'm not certain where Captain Andor picked you up from, but if you are friends you will be welcome here as well."

Chirrut spoke for the pair of them. "We thank you. I am Guardian Chirrut Imwe and this is my partner Baze Malbus. We are lately of Jedha City."

Mon Mothma's face fell. "Then you have our greatest condolences, as well. What happened to your moon was beyond words." She turned to address the group of them. "If you could sit through a debriefing with our leaders, we can promise you hot food and somewhere to rest afterwards. If you will follow me?"

 

 

When the debriefing was finished, Mon Mothma said, "It will take some time to assemble the council. Captain Andor will lead you to the mess hall and in the meantime, we will have some rooms prepared."

Once in the mess hall, the crew sank onto the long benches and cleared their plates quickly. It may not have competed with home-cooked meals (not that any of them had had one of those lately), but it was hot and filling. Eventually a lieutenant found them, practically dozing on the tables.

"Asset Erso, we will require you in the council room in six hours. A droid will escort you all to your assigned rooms shortly and then will fetch you when the council in convened."

Jyn nodded her thanks, but kept her head down and her hands wrapped around her mug. Something shifted into her view and a firm hand grasped her shoulder. Her head shot up, but only saw Baze smiling wryly at her from across the table. "Luck be with you, little sister."

She smiled back, her mood lifted just a bit, then asked, "Why do you call me little sister?"

"It is a...term of fondness on Jedha."

Chirrut piped up, "And Baze likes young, pretty girls."

"And yet I'm stuck with you who is none of those things. Explain that!" Baze groused, his voice a mixture of grumpy exasperation and fondness.

Jyn ducked her head and smiled. The bickering reminded her of her parents, a long time ago now.

Baze turned back to her, but his eyes swept Cassian next to her and Bodhi next to him. "But also because to us, you are all still children. In our 50-some years, we have done and seen much--"

"I have seen less."

Baze shot Chirrut a look, but Jyn noticed that the monk's hand had covered the warrior's where it lay on the table. "We have lived a full life. You three should have long paths to follow, not tangled in this mess."

Cassian said, with a wry half-smile, "Am I a child too?"

It is Chirrut instead who replied, "You especially, for you are much too young to be so old." Cassian looked surprised, but nodded. He looked weary in a way that maybe no sleep but the final could cure.

Baze clapped down on the table and stood. "You are especially too young to waste time listening to ancient hoary creatures like us. Let us find somewhere to rest our blasters."

Chirrut stood too and slowly made his way around the table to where Jyn still sat. "The Force is with you and with us. Trust that your path will be made clear to you, as ours led us here."

"Thank you," she said to both. "I will see you after the meeting and for...whatever comes next."

 

 

Chirrut and Baze walked through the hallways of base, following a chirpy droid to their room. "They are not too young to die, you know."

"None of us is, Chirrut. It is luck that you and I have escaped the worst so far."

"What you call luck, I call design.  
All is as the Force wills it."

**Author's Note:**

> Love is Baze calling Jyn "little sister" at their final goodbye. I wanted to write a piece about why and how he and Chirrut feel, seeing their companions so young.


End file.
